A model?
by Ash D. Florite
Summary: -hiatus-
1. Go to Konoha

Title: I want to be a model!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi yang punya Naruto! Kumiko Kikuchi yang punya manga 'Complex'. Saia mengadaptasinya dari manga itu. (Author ga punya ide!!!)

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru. Mungkin GaaNaru atau mungkin SaiNaru. XP

!Selamat membaca!

© ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica ©

Present

Chuppa 1: Go to Konoha

"Naru, pernah menghubungi ibumu?" tanya seorang kakek tua bernama Sarutobi.

"Aku sih sudah kirim telegram tentang kematian kakek." Jawab anak berumur 14 tahun itu.

Sekilas dia mirip laki- laki. Rambut pendek berwarna emasnya, matanya yang berwarna biru, kulitnya yang kecoklatan, 3 pasang garis halus di pipinya yang chubby serta tinggi badannya yang bisa dibilang tinggi. Dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi sering di panggil Naru, biar ga dikira cowok katanya.

"Telegram? Zaman sekarang udah ada yang lebih praktis kan Naru…" kata kakek Sarutobi sambil menunjukkan sebuah handphone.

"Wow! Ini handphone! Suaraku bisa terdengar sampai negara lain tanpa kabel!" Seru Naru.

"Sayang sinyalnya belum sampai di dusun ini.." kata kakek Sarutobi.

"Lalu untuk apa di beli?" tanya Naru.

"Ya, Cuma buat pamer doang.." jawab kakek itu.

Naru sweatdrop, lalu kembali makan danggo-nya. Sambil makan, dia berbicara,

"Tapi, aku ga tahu nomer telepon ibu. Yang aku tahu Cuma alamat tempat kerja ibu. Mungkin almarhum kakek tahu. Ini alamatnya.." sambil memberikan sebuah kartu nama ke kakek Sarutobi.

"Minami Aoyama? Office Asaba?" gumam kakek.

"Iya. Kayaknya ibu kerja di sana deh. Di sana… Ibuku giat bekerja dari pagi sampai malam hari. Waktu bayi, ayah bercerai dengan ibu kan? Sejak itu, Ibu pindah ke Konoha untuk bekerja menghidupi aku dan kakek. Makanya sekarang.. Aku berniat ke Konoha mencari dan membantu Ibu. Lagian, rumah dan sawah kakek mau di gusur jadi jalan umum. Jadi lebih baik aku pindah." Kata Naru panjang kali lebar kali tinggi di bagi 2. –rumus apaan tuh?–

"Betul juga…" tanggap kakek penjaga kuil itu.

'tapi.. sebenarnya aku ga mau ninggalin dusun ini..' pikir Naru.

Sore harinya.. Seperti biasa, Naru bermain dengan teman- temannya. Tapi saat ia melamun, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Uzumaki bener mau ke Konoha?"

"Iya.. ternyata kamu Ino.." kata Naru menjawab pertanyaan Yamanaka Ino.

"Iiiiih…Kamu gigit apaan tuh?" tanya Ino.

Naru emang lagi gigitin rumput.

"Rumput.. enak juga lho kalau di emut.." jawab Naru. Ino Cuma swt.

"Wah, asik dong… Hey, Uzumaki, kalau di Konoha kan bisa mampir di toko yang banyak baju bagusnya. Kalau aku harus naik kereta jauh- jauh ke Department store, tapi barang- barangnya ga ada yang bagus. Kalau di Konoha kan.." Ino berpidato tapi di sela Naru.

"Kamu ini.. pakai baju mini gitu bisa di gigit nyamuk."

Ino langsung ngambil rumput yang ada di mulut Naruto lalu berseru.

"Ga apa- apa! Di Konoha kan ga ada nyamuk!!"

Lalu Ino mulai menerawang dan berpidato lagi.

"Kota Konoha, kota yang penuh bla bla bla gaya, bla bla bla cowok ganteng, bla bla bla keren…"

"Kalau mau, kamu boleh ngnep di rumahku di Konoha kok.." kata Naru.

"Beneran nih? Biarpun aku ga suka sama Uzumaki yang iseng dan sialan.. Mulai hari ini aku mau jadi sahabatmu! Bye bye!" Ino langsung pergi entah ke mana.

'Tuh kan.. nyebelin!' batin Naru.

"Kota yang keren penuh gaya? Ah! Jadi penasaran.." kata Naru. Naru menerawang dan terpikir olehnya kalau orang-orang di Konoha itu alien.

Flashback..

"Naru harus kuat ya.. karena Naru kan laki- laki.." kata kakek Naru, Jiraiya.

"Kakek.. Tapi Naru kan perempuan.." Naru sweatdrop.

"Oh, iya! Kakek lupa…" kata Jiraiya pake muka innocent.

End of Flashback

"Yosh!! Aku akan pergi ke Konoha membantu Ibu!" Naru mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

Di stasiun..

Ino yang niatnya mau ikut tapi ga dapet izin dari orang tuanya dan ga dapet tiketnya.

"Uzumaki.. Lain kali aku ikut ya!" serunya.

"Kalau bosan pulang saja ya Naru!!" seru kakek Sarutobi.

Setelah sampai di satasiun Konoha, Naru bingung mau kemana akhirnya Cuma muter- muter di stasiun.

"Rame banget.." gumamnya.

'padahal hari biasa…' batin Naru.

Naruto's POV

Harus kemana nih? Rame banget! Padahal kalau bisa ke tempat kerja Ibu kan bisa ketemu.. Oh, iya! Minami Aoyama… Turun di stasiun yang namanya Minami atau Mizuto… Eng.. ga ada.. yang ada Cuma garis merah, hijau gimana nih? Nanya orang aja deh..

"Ah.. permisi.. Numpang tanya.. Minami Aoyama.. Maaf! Permisi!"

Yah, ga ada yang denger! Ada orang deket gerbong kereta.. tanya aja ah!

"Tolong cara pergi ke Minami Aoyama gimana!" tanyaku sambil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Oh, kalau mau ke sana, bisa naik subway stasiun Haruka ando." Jelasnya. Tapi aku ga ngerti. "Subway?" aku membeo.

"Naik jalur Hanzouron di Shimaba, terus naik bis di jalur Kinza. Atau bisa juga naik jalur Chibura di Haramiku. Nih, nak. Peta jalur subway untuk mu." Orang itu memberiku secarik kertas.

Saat melihat gambar nya, aku langsung berpikir gambar itu adalah peta labirin. Di sana ada beberapa nama, yaitu Aoyama, Haruka ando, Meui Jingu dan Shimaba.

'Jalur warna hijau atau kuning? Lho? Naik kereta yang itu ya?!' aku membatin.

"Waaa! Permisi permisi!" aku berlari sekencang- kencangnya.

Tapi aku menabrak seorang laki- laki. Dia lalu mengusapkan tangan kirinya di lengan kanan jas-nya. Lengan yang tadi aku tabrak.

"Cih! Dasar anak kampung!" katanya lalu pergi.

Kok dia bisa tahu ya? Tahu darimana ya? Yang aku tahu, orang- orang di sekitarku tertawa. Apa mereka mengejekku?

End of Naruto's POV

Naru melihat kata 'Shimaba tepat saat kereta berhenti di stasiun.

"Maaf! Aku mau turun!" serunya saat ia menerobos benteng manusia di dekat pintu.

Tapi lagi –lagi Naru linglung.

"Eh? Jalur Kinza atau Hanzouron ya?" gumam Naru.

Dia Cuma berjalan kea rah pemeriksaan karcis.

Grreeek!

"Ini pintu pemeriksaan karcis. Kalau mau lewat beli dulu karcisnya di lantai 2 lewat tangga itu. Kalau mau naik subway ya harus beli karcis dulu." Kata seseorang pria pemeriksa karcis.

'Kereta di Konoha ribet banget!' batin Naru.

Lalu, kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang lepas dari tangan Naru.

"Yah.. yah! Ilang!" kata Naru.

Naru merenung sesaat tapi langsung berteriak tanpa malu.

"Tujuanku ke office Asaba! Kalau bisa ke sana ketemu Ibu!" Yang lewat cuma ngira dia orang gila yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

B-4, A-2, B-1. Naruto linglung milih yang mana tapi langsung masuk ke salah satunya.

"Waaaah..." gumam Naru setelah melihat apa yang ada di luar stasiun kereta itu.

* * *

Chuppa , Fin!

Gimana? Apa udah ke baca jalan ceritanya?

-di lempar sofa- *ya belum lah! Nih masih prolog kali buuu!*

Ah… ya sudah! Review?? Mau mau mau?

Tinggal klik kiri kursor anda dan klik 'Review' kalau pake PC. ^^

Klik 'pilih' di tombol hape anda kalau pake HP. ^^


	2. A perfect person

Title: I want to be a model!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi punya Naruto! Kumiko Kikuchi yang punya manga 'Complex'.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru. Mungkin GaaNaru atau mungkin SaiNaru. XP

!Selamat membaca!

© ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica ©

Present

Chapter 1: A perfect person

"Wah.." gumam Naru. Lagi- lagi Naru mengedarkan pandangannya di taman itu.

'Di sana- sini banyak gadis seperti yang ada di majalah yang setiap hari di bawa Ino ke sekolah. Semuanya putih dan langsing. Cantik banget. Iya… semuanya keren- keren.' batin Naru.

Naru langsung naik ke atas pohon dan duduk di sana.

"Ah… Paling enak melihat dari atas pohon. Biar cepet ketemu tempat kerjanya Ibu. Eh? Gedungnya mana? Nomer gedungnya berapa? Aku lupa.." Kata Naru sambil gelayutan di dahan pohon. Sampai orang yang lewat ngira Naru lagi main acrobat, atau malah di kira kucing manjat pohon.

Jepret!

Seseorang memfoto Naru. Mungkin karena ia pikir ada kucing sebesar begitu Naru loncat ke depan orang itu, Orang itu kaget. Udah mau lari malah, tapi di panggil sama Naru.

"Eh, Om! Tanya jalan dong!" kata Naru.

"Jalan malah di tanya. Jalan kan udah kamu injek itu! Enak saja di panggil Om! Saya ini fotografer model. Kau mau kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"Office Asaba." Jawab Naru, cepat, tepat, tegas, tajam, actual dan terpercaya (?).

"Memangnya kau ada perlu ke sana? Namamu siapa?" tanya orang itu bukannya menjawab malah bertanya.

"Aku Naruto. Aku memang ada perlu ke sana! Memangnya om siapa?" tanya Naru.

"Aku Kabuto. Kalau mau ke sana, masuk saja ke gang itu lalu cari bangunan yang paling jelek dan bobrok. Sudah ya Naruto! Kita akan berjumpa lagi.." kata Om Kabuto itu lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Makasih ya Om Kabuto!!" Naru teriak sampai orang yang melewatinya ngira dia orang gia. Tadi di kira lagi main akrobat, trus di kira kucing, nah sekarang di kira orang gila karena teriak- teriak sendiri (kalau bareng- bareng namanya paduan suara).

Tanpa menghiraukan bisik- bisik orang lain, Naru langsung pergi ke dalam gang itu dan menemukan bangunan yang sudah tua dan bobrok.

"Huwaa… bener- bener bobrok! Ibu kerja di tempat seperti ini? Ah, yang penting ketemu Ibu! Ibuuuu!!" teriak Naru (lagi).

"Naik tangganya pelan- pelan! Udah bobrok nanti malah roboh! Ngerti ga sih!" teriak seseorang dari dalam 'gedung mewah' itu.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya orang itu.

'Hiii… Ini orang tampangnya tampang killer!' pikir Naru. Tapi dia langsung narik kerah baju orang itu.

"Mana Ibuku?!" bentak Naru.

"Ibu?" tanya orang berambut hitam.

"Jangan- jangan kamu dan Kushina? Ga mirip ah!" kata orang itu.

"Di mana Ibuku?!!" tanya Naru sekali lagi.

"Kushina lagi kerja di studio Yotsumi." Jawab orang itu.

"Yotsumi? Apa tuh?" tanya Naru.

"Ya, itu studio foto. Pemotretan sejak jam 10 tadi. Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar, naik mobil kebanggaanku saja." Kata orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sepeda bututnya.

'Itu? Mobil kebanggaan? Mabur aja ah!' batin Naru.

"Ayo naik! Eh??" orang itu linglung sendiri karena Naru udah ga ada di depannya tapi lari- larian di gang.

"Dia anak Kushina ya? Gawat nih kalau di muncul sekarang."

"Permisi, bu! Kalau mau pergi ke Yotsumi gimana ya?" tanya Naru ke seorang Ibu- ibu.

"Mau jalan kaki kesana? Jauh lho.. Pokoknya jalan terus di jalan ini, nanti ada plang nama Studio F." jelas ibu- ibu itu.

"Makasih ya bu…" kata Naru lalu pergi dengan setengah berlari.

'Nah itu dia!' gumam Naru.

Tapi saat mau masuk, dia diseret satpam karena di kira pengemis.

"Cih! Gimana nih? Eh? Ada orang masuk! Ikutin ah…"

Naru langsung berjalan agak membungkuk di belakang cowok itu. Tapi, anehnya bagian penerima tamu diam saja. Yang Naru lihat mata resepsionis itu membuat tanda 'love' saat orang yang di ikuti Naru masuk dan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi'.

"Ada apa?" tanya cowok yang di ikuti Naru. Naru terkejut karena ada yang memotong seringai-nya.

'Si… silau! Siapa dia?' batin Naru.

"Celana jogging orange… lagi ngetren ya?" tanya cowok itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Naru yang terpana.

"Sasuke!" panggil seseorang saat cowok yang tadi di ikuti Naru berjalan.

'Di lihat dari belakang juga… berkilauan!' batin Naru lagi sambil; jatuh terduduk.

'Manusia atau makhluk yang sempurna. Seperti yang kakek bilang dulu… Dengan sendirinya akan memancarkan cahaya dari dalam dirinya… Sempurna?' pikir Naru.

Tapi ia langsung sadar ia ke sana untuk mencari Ibunya.

"Oh iya! Ini bukan waktunya buat bengong! Ibu!" Naru langsung masuk ke pintu terdekat. Saat membuka pintu itu, ia silau karena cahaya yang berlebih masuk ke retina mata biru langitnya.

Saat sudah tersadar, Naru melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang di foto memakai baju renang. Siluet itu mirip yang Naru kenal.

"I…bu…" kata Naru sambil menunjuk wanita itu.

Tapi mulutnya langsung di bekap oleh tangan seseorang. Sambil memberontak ia berteriak.

"Lepaskan Aku! Mau apa kamu! Hah! Uuukh!"

"Ah… Maaf membuat rebut. Anak ini akan saya bawa keluar. Silahkan lanjutkan pemotretan-nya." Kata orang yang menyekap Naru.

"Aku ini…" kata Naru masih berusaha memberontak.

"Ayo kita keluar." Kata orang itu.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, wanita berambut merah itu bergumam sambil memakai bajunya.

"Naru…?"

"Lepaskan aku! Siapa kamu!" teriak NAru di koridor studio itu.

"Suaramu lantang sekali! Volume-nya bisa ga sih di kecilin!" kata orang itu.

"Kamu orang yang tadi kan?! Kenapa jadi pake pakaian orang ber-dasi gini!" teriak Naru.

"Karena aku sedang bekerja!" jawab cowok itu seadanya.]

"Kamu apakan ibu?! Emang Ibu tadi lagi ngapain!" kata Naru.

"Ngomong apa sih kamu? Dia lagi pemotretan untuk majalah! Memangnya Kushina ga pernah cerita sama kamu? Haaah…" cowok itu menghela nafas.

"Uzumaki Kushina, 20 tahun. Model majalah ternama. Tiap bulan pasti banyak majalah yang menampilkan wajahnya. Dia sangat laris sebagai model. Akhir- akhir ini juga dapat order bintang iklan yang laris…"

"Tunggu! Ibu harusnya sekarang kan 31 tahun!" kata Naru memotong kalimat cowok itu.

"Makanya… bakal repot kalau kamu muncul sekarang! Agency kami dan Kushina sedang dalam tahap serius dalam karir kami. Dan kami tidak akan membutuhkan anak berumur 14 tahun sepertimu sekarang!" kata cowok berambut hitam itu.

Tapi Naru malah berbalik untuk menuju ruang pemotretan tadi.

'Apa sih! Aku mau ketemu Ibu aja ribet kayak gini!' batin Naru. Dia langsung masuk ke sembarang ruangan.

Dan pemandangan yang ia temukan pertama kali saat membuka pintu itu iaah, melihat seseorang yang berkilauan tadi. Sepertinya Naru terhipnotis olehnya dan pancaran sinarnya.

"Hei kamu!" bentak seseorang. Naru menoleh.

"Kamu ga boleh ada di ruangan ini. selain karyawan dan yang berkepentingan dilarang masuk! Hei, panggil satpam!" kata orang itu.

"Tunggu! Anak itu, kerabat Uzumaki Kushina… di bajunya ada nama Uzumaki kan?" kata cowok berkilauan yang Naru tahu namanya, Sasuke.

'Emangnya, aku mirip ibu? Baru kali ini ada yang bilang aku mirip ibu… Dia baik sekali…' pikiran Naru melayang.

Tapi ada yang menganggunya saat terbang, telinganya di tarik oleh cowok berambut hitam tadi.

"Ngga mau! Aku ga mau pulang! Aku mau ketemu sama Ibu! Lepasin!" Naru membeontak lagi.

"Iya! Ngerti! Tapi jangan teriak- teriak!" akat cowok itu mencoba mendiamkan Naru dengan memegang dadanya. Dan langsung melepasnya.

"EH? Kamu ini cewek?" kata cowok itu.

"Masa' ga atu! Dasar brengsek!"

"Aku emang ga tahu." Jawab cowok itu, seadanya.

"Huh! Lebih baik aku keluar!" kata Naru lalu pergi keluar gedung itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku.

Sampai malam, Naru menunggu Kushina keluar tapi nyatanya ga keluar- keluar. Setiap orang yang keluar pasti ia perhatikan, mungkin saja itu ibunya.

"Kamu… ngapain di sini?"tanya seseorang. Naru mendongak.

"Ah… eh… itu…" Naru gagap.

"Menunggu Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya Sasuke yang tadi bertanya.

Naru mengangguk sambil nyengir. Mau ga mau, Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sudah malam, mau ku antar sampai rumahmu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Ah… eng… itu… sebenernya… aku baru datang ke Konoha, jadi belum ada tempat menginap." Kata Naru sambil garuk- garuk kepala pirangnya.

"Hm? Ikut aku…" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi gedung itu.

"I… iya…" kata Naru.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sampai Sasuke angkat mulut.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Uzu… ehm… Namikaze Naruto. Kamu?" Naru sengaja memakai nama ayahnya karena teringat kta- kata cowok berambut hitam tadi.

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ngomong- ngomong, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naru sambil berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Ke apartemen-ku." Jawabnya.

"Eh? Mau ngapain kamu ngajak aku ke sana?" tanya Naru.

"Katamu tadi tidak punya tempat menginap. Ya, kau mau menginap di rumahku atau ngga?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan Naru.

'Matanya hitam… Seperti ada sesuatu yang ia pendam…' batin Naru sambil melihat mata Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Jadi?"

"Iya…" jawab Naru tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

"Makasih…" gumam Naru.

"Sama-sama." Balas Sasuke yang juga bergumam (?).

* * *

Chuppa 2, Fin!

Ada yang niat review…………???

Ada yang mau komentar? Ada yang mau meng-kritik? Ada yang mau ngasih saran? Silahkan……


	3. Meet you, mom

Title: I want to be model

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi, Kumiko Kikuchi.

Genre: Romance

Pairing: SasuNaru. Mungkin GaaNaru atau mungkin SaiNaru.

!Selamat membaca!

© ShazaNamiKazeNa Mystica ©

Present

* * *

Chuppa 3: Meet you, Mom

"Waaah… Ini apartemen-mu? Besar sekali…" kata Naru dengan noraknya setelah masuk ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Iya. Tapi jika kau ada di sini, kau harus…" kata Sasuke tapi terpotong setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Naru. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Naru…di kejar- kejar sama anjingnya Sasuke, sodara- sodara!

"Waaaaaa… Tulung! Eh, tulang! Eh, TOLOOOOONG!!!" teriak Naru. Sasuke Cuma ber-swt-ria.

"Chaky… Duduk! Kalau ngga, ga ada makanan selama setaon!" kata Sasuke. Anjing berbulu pirang itu langsung kembali ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hah… Kenapa… anjing…hah… kamu…ngejar aku sih?" tanya Naru sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Di kira kembarannya kali! Liat rambut kamu, pirang kayak bulu Chaky. Terus 3 pasang garis di pipi kamu itu, di kira sodaranya deh!" jawab Sasuke ngasal.

"Heeeh!!"

"Oh iya! Kalau kamu di sini, kamu harus…" Naru mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil angguk- angguk kepala.

"Satu, siapkan sarapan. Dua, bangunkan aku. Tiga, bersihkan aprtemen ini." Kata Sasuke dalam sekali tarik nafas. Naru Cuma cengo' ngedengernya.

"LO PIKIR GUE BABU LO APA!" teriak Naru. Sasuke nutup telinganya.

'Gila ni suara! Di kiranya toa di sekolah gue apa!' pikir Sasuke.

"Eh, kamu laki-laki atau perempuan sih! Toa kok kenceng banget…"kata Sasuke.

"Ya, perempuan lah!" jawab Naru sambil nyari kue di tas-nya.

Sasuke bengong. Lalu berkata, err… berteriak.

"WUAPAAH! KAMU PEREMPUAN!"

Dan, alhasil… Sasuke di lempar panci sama tetangganya di gedung sebelah.

"Iya… Emang kenapa?" tanya Naru.

"Ah… ga apa- apa. Aku mau mandi dulu. Kalau kau mau mandi, di sana ada kamar mandi." Kata Sasuke menunjuk salah satu ruangan.

"Oh… oke…" gumam Naru.

***

Esok paginya…

Naru ngambil panci sama sendok gede. Lalu panci yang malang itu ia pukuli dengan sendok. Malangnya kedua barang itu.

_Teng Teng Teng!_

"Woy! Banguuun!!!" teriak Naru tepat di pintu kamar Sasuke.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban. Naru mengulangi kegiatannya itu dengan lebih keras. Tetap hening.

'Ni orang kebo apa manusia sih! Di bangunin kok susah banget!' batin Naru mulai kesel.

Tanpa ngomong apa- apa lagi, dia nendang pintu berwarna biru tua itu.

"Ngedenger bangun ga sih!!" teriak Naru lagi.

"Nggh… satu jam lagi…" gumam Sasuke sambil nutupin kepalanya pake selimut polos berwarna biru.

"Cepet bangun! Ayo cepe…tan…" Naru mamutuskan kalimatnya karena ada sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Grrr… guk guk! Grrrrrrr… guk guk guk guk!" (translate: Pergi lu…. Mau lo apain majikan gue! Pergi sekarang atau gue nge-gigit lo!) kata anjing Sasuke sambil memamerkan barisan giginya yang tajam.

"Hehehe… ampun mbah.. eh? Embah anjing…" kata Naru sambil sujud- dujud di depan Chaky terus lari ke arah sebrang tempat tidur Sasuke.

Anjing Sasuke ngjar, Naru pindah kea rah lemari Sasuke, anjingnya teep ngejar. Alhasil, mereka berdua (Naru and Chaky) kejar- kejaran di kamar Sasuke.

"Ugh… apaan sih! Pagi- pagi udah rebut!" kata Sasuke sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Tiga detik berlalu dengan hening, sampai Sasuke menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!!!!!" teriaknya.

Betapa kencangnya suara Sasuke sampai- sampai Naruto menutup telinganya dengan kaki dan tangannya, lalu Chaky menutup telinganya dengan ekornya.

"A…i...u…e…o…" Naru bergumam tak jelas karena mencoba menjelaskan apa yang seharusnya di jelaskan, padahal jelas- jelas Sasuke butuh penjelasan karena kejadian yang di luar batas ke-jelas-an.

"Hah… ya sudahlah… aku mau mandi dulu… Kau. Sudah buat sarapan?" tanya Sasuke sambil membawa handuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sudah siap tuh di atas meja makan. Aku juga mau mandi dulu." Kata Naru sambil keluar menuju tempat yang ia tuju (?).

* * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere…

"Kyaa… ampun! Aku tidak tau dimana dia sekarang!" teriak seorang laki-laki di suatu bangunan yang buobrok sangat.

"Ayo dimana dia? Atau kau mau aku melakukannya lebih keras?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Sumpeh dah! Aku ga tau dimana dia sekarang!" kata seorang laki-laki yang tadi berteriak.

"Ayo cepat beritau aku, Sai!" kata wanita berambut merah panjang itu pada seorang laki- laki berambut hitam.

"Aku tidak tau… Terakhir aku liat anakmu itu di luar menunggumu keluar tepat di depan studio Yotsumi…" jawab Sai mencoba melepaskan tangan Kushina dari rambutnya.

Yap! Memang Kushina sedang menjambak rambut Sai dengan amat teramat sangat keterlaluan sadis.

"Di luar? Di luar studio?" tanya Kushina yag sekarang tangannya sudah jauh dari rambut Sai.

Sai hanya mengusap- usap rambutnya. Sambil menggerutu dalam hati. 'Dia ini perempuan atau laki- laki sih! Rambutku serasa mau rontok semua.'

Tanpa berkata apa- apa lagi, Kushina segera berlari ke arah studio tempat pemotretan kemarin.

"Heeh? Apa ini? Ramen?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat apa yang ada di meja makannya sekarang.

"Iya! Emang kenapa? Ga suka? Sini, buat aku aja." Kata Naru sambil menunjuk mangkok Sasuke dengan sumpitnya.

"Tidak! Biar aku makan saja!" kata Sasuke sambil memakan apa yang ada di mangkok-nya a.k.a ramen dengan terpaksa.

Hening melintasi di ruang makan itu, sampai Naru memecahnya berkeping- keping saat Sasuke beranjak pergi ke arah kamarnya.

"Err… Sasuke! Aku sepertinya akan pergi mencari Uzumaki Kushina. Ada urusan yang ga bisa di tunda. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya." Kata Naru sambil mencuci mangkok- mangkok yang kotor.

Tapi jawaban Sasuke hanya 'hn'. Dan itu agak membuat Naru agak kesal. Tapi toh, Sasuke-lah yang memberikan pertolongan atas malam ini. membiarkannya menginap di apartemennya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Naru pergi akan pamit untuk mencari Kushina kembali.

"Terima kasih. Ja ne!" kata Naru sambil berlari keluar dan menabrak seseorang yang mirip Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf!" kata Naru sambil kembali berlari karena malu di liat Sasuke, maybe.

"Hm? Kenapa anak itu keluar dari aprtemenmu, otouto?" tanya Itachi.

"Tak apa. Hanya menginap semalam saja. Ada apa Aniki ke sini pagi- pagi?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengikuti kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam aprtemenmu.

"Memberitahumu untuk kembali ke rumah. Ibu sedang sakit kau tau?" kata Itachi sambil berjalan menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil minuman kaleng dan lalu meminumnya.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke lalu kembali duduk di sofa berwarna putih-biru tua itu dan menyalakan tv.

"Hanya 'oh' tanggapan mu… Itu karena kau tiba- tiba kabur setelah bertengkar dengan ayah sih!" kata Itachi.

"Iya iya! Aku akan pulang nanti siang." Jawab Sasuke setelah berhasil di skak mat oleh kakaknya itu. Itachi tersenyum puas karena berhasil menyudutkannya (?).

"Ngomong- ngomong kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Itachi sambil duduk di sofa yang berbeda tempat.

"Hari ini ada rapat guru. Percuma ke sekolah juga. Paling Cuma satu pelajaran yang diajarkan. Kau tau kebiasaanku kan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memalingkan(?) matanya kea rah Itachi karena dia sibuk menonton telenovela kesukaannya yang akhir- akhir ini baru saja ia tonton dengan serius.

"Kau lebih suka berdiam diri di taman sambil membaca buku pelajaran." Jawab Itachi tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari tv itu. Ternyata, kakak-adik seleranya sama- sama. Sama- sama parah maksudnya –di mangekyou–

"Kakak sendiri kenapa ga ke kantor?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Males ah… Paling ayah mengerti kalau aku paling malas dengan yang namanya 'rapat'." Jawab Itachi.

"Ya ya ya…Ayo, kak! Bantu aku membereskan barang- barangnya!" kata Sasuke lalu berdiri.

"Heeeh? Lu pikir gua babu lu apa?" kata Itachi sambil menolehkan kepalanya pada sang adik.

"Seharusnya lu bantu gua sebagai ade lu! Baka aniki!" hina Sasuke.

"Apa?! Dasar baka otouto! Nanti aja ah! Lagi rame- ramenya nih ah! Tuh liat! Si Marici lagi dansa sama makan sama si Agemon sambil tatap- tatapan sama si Alex!" kata Itachi kembali melirik telenovela di tv itu.

"Hah? Mana?" kata Sasuke langsung lari dari kamarnya lalu melompat ke sofa yang di duduki Itachi.

"Ayam lu ayam!" latah Itachi lalu ngejitak kepala Sasuke yang rambutnya emang mirip pantat ayaym.

"Ah! Diem lu kak! Liat tuh si Marici lagi dansa sama si Alex!" kata Sasuke nunjuk tokoh telenovela yang lagi dansa.

"Hah? Mana?" Sasuke sweatdrop karena kata- katanya tadi diikutin sama orang yang lahir 5 tahun lebih awal darinya.

"Waaah…so sweeeeet banget ya kak…" gumam Sasuke yang matanya udah blink- blink kayak bintang.

"Iyaaa… Mereka pasangan yang cocok tapi ada si Agemon sama si Valeria itu yang ngeganggu hubungan mereka berdua!" seru Itachi sambil mata berkobar bagai api. Sasuke malah ikutan berkobar, matanya…

Sementara itu… di studio Yotsumi…

"Haduh… masuk ga ya?" kata Naru sambil muter bulak- balik di depan pintu studio.

"Naru…" panggil seorang wanita.

"Eh?" Naru membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat siap yang memanggilnya itu. Tapi, wanita itu segera memeluk Naru.

"Naru…" kata wanita berambut merah itu hampir menangis.

"Ibu… Aku kangen sama ibu..." kata Naru.

"Ibu juga, Naru…" jawab Kushina.

* * *

Malam harinya…

"Ibu… Orang yang berambut hitam yang tadi di sebelah ibu siapa sih? Nyebelin banget..." tanya Naru sambil jalan ke arah yang ditentukan Kushina.

"Oh, dia Sai. Dia yang ngubah ibu jadi kayak tadi." Kata Kushina.

"Oh, pantesan aja beda." Kata Naru dengan watados-nya.

Di apartemen Kushina...

"Berantakan ya, Naru? Maklumlah... ibu sibuk jadi ga punya waktu buat beres- beres... Eh, mandi bareng yuk..." kata Kushina.

"Eh, apa? Mandi bareng?" tanya Naru agak- agak ilfil.

"Ini, handuknya..." Kushina sambil memberikan handuk putinh ke arah Naru.

"Kakek di sana gimana kabarnya, Naru?" tanya Kushina di bak mandi.

"Ehmm... Ibu, gimana rasanya jadi model sih?" tanya Naru mengalihkan pembicraan.

"Rasanya sangat amazing. Ibu pilkir takkan bisa menjadi model. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai, dia bilang wajah Ibu tak ada bedanya dengan wanita berumur 20-an..." kata Kushina.

"Habisnya Ibu memang cantik sih... Naru jadi iri..." kata Naru.

"Naru juga pasti akan jadi cantik. Lebih cantik dari ibu mungkin... Oh, iya! Memangnya cita- cita Naru mau jadi apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Asalnya sih pengen jadi Pilot. Tapi, habis liat ibu jadi model... Naru jadi pengen." Kata Naru dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah. Jangan menyerah pada apapun yang melanda kita, mengerti? Karena itu, kita harus selalu semangat..." kata Kushina.

Setelah mandi, mereka berdua pergi tidur.

***

Esok paginya...

"Enggh... ibu?" gumam Naru dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Naru menemukan surat yang di tulis untuknya. Setelah membacanya beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Naru menjadi tegang.

"APPAA!!! Jadi ibu pergi ke luar negeri ikut pacarnya?!!" teriak Naru ga kira- kira.

"Yah... gimana nih!? Padahal baru ketemu ibu... Uangku juga sedikit lagi. Kepaksa nyari kerja deh..." kata Naru sambil memandang uang dan suran di tangannya. Tiba- tiba ada orang yang masuk.

"Kami dari jasa pindahan." kata seseorang sambil menerobos masuk dan memunguti kardus- kardus yang ada.

"Kamu siapa nak?" kata seorang ibu- ibu muda.

"Aku keluarganya Kushina! Kalian mau apa?" tanya Naru. Cepet juga mikirnya.

"Owh... Kushina-nya mana?" kata ibu itu.

"Dia sedang pergi. Tapi apa aku boleh tinggal di sini?" tanya Naru.

"Haaah... Anak- anak, keluar saja." Perintah ibu itu ke orang- orang yang tadi memunguti kardus.

"Boleh saja, tapi hanya sampai akhir bulan ini. Karena Kushina bulan ini tidak membayarnya.

"Benarkah?! Baiklah!" kata Naru semangat.

"Lho? Ibu sendiri siapa?" tanya Naru.

"Aku Kurenai. Sampai jumpa." Kata ibu itu lalu pergi.

"Wah, singkat sekali." Gumam Naru lalu menutup pintu dan bersandar di pintu itu.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya ya?" kata Naru pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba- tiba pintu di buka dengan kasar oleh seseorang.

"Waaaaaa..." alhasil, Naru masuk ke salah...err, 2 kardus sekaligus.

"Kushina mana!?" benrak orang itu.

"Hey! Kau tidak sopan tau! Eh?" kata Naru.

"Kamu kan..." kata mereka berdua sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kushina mana? Sekarang ada pemotretan!" kata Sai dengan galak.

"Ga tau! Ibu ilang daritadi pagi!" kata Naru.

"Che! Pake acara mabur segala lagi!" kata Sai lalu pergi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menggantikan ibu agar ibu bisa terus jadi model!" kata Naru.

"Apa? Mana mungkin! Lihat ukuran dadamu itu! Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu!" kata Sai cukup sarkastik.

Naru masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak bergeming.

'Aku harus bagaimana ini? Tunggu! Sasuke! Yah, Sasuke pasti bisa membantuku...' pikiran Naru mulai berjalan dengan semestinya.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

Balesan Review:

*NakamaLuna*

Ahahahay! Sangkyu udah review! nih apdetannya!

Kok yang di sentuh cuma sasunaru aja sih? yang lain juga baca donk!! hehehe...

LuffyNami? Luna suka juga? mereka itu pasangan yang sangat amat teramat cocok!!

*Amayuki Hara*

Emang yang lovely complex kayak gimana sih ceritanya? kalau aku sih ga tau makanya nanya... peace...

YOSH!!!

Yang ngebaca jangan lupa review ya~~~

cuma tinggal klik tombol yang bacaannya warna ijo-ijo


End file.
